


Presents

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pre-Canon, Presents, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the thought--and care--that always count. Holiday Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for beckytheelf. Set during the Marauders' Era.

Severus fiddled with the present in his pocket. _Damn it man, just give it to him._ He pretended to pour over his potions notes while Regulus fiddled with a new chess set given by his father. He knew his gift would be inferior to anything Regulus’ pureblooded family and friends would give him, but, he hoped that it would be enough. Finally, when Regulus was too distracted belittling his Rook, Severus slid the green and silver wrapped gift over the table. He quickly packed his belongings and went to his quarters before Regulus could protest.

~~~

Regulus eyed the present, his mouth quirking slightly. Being the younger one, he was amused at how shy Severus acted sometimes, though he kept those thoughts to himself as he knew he would be hexed for it. Unlike the other gifts, he took care in the unwrapping. He laughed, loving it: a Silver Snitch Award for Best Hogwarts Seeker. Ignoring the yelps of the chess pieces, he whisked the rest of his presents under his bed, while the silver snitch was delicately placed into his robe pocket. Climbing towards the older boy’s room, he only hoped that what Severus wanted for Christmas was him.


End file.
